ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Northsatan
was an alien that appeared in the television series Ultraman Leo episode 21. In the Ultraman Leo credits, he was named as . Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Hired by an unknown alien, bounty hunter Northsatan was given the job to eliminate Alien Alphas under the reward of Metamonium, a space metal which considered as his food. When a representative of them, Nike Goddess was on board a ship, Kitayama defended her from being killed by Northsatan. Four years later, Northsatan came to Earth to kill the arriving Alien Alphas, quickly attacking them with his Spear Beam, then chased after a human who awaited their arrival, pinning her to the ground. Luckily, MAC officers Gen and Kitayama soon arrived and fired on the evil alien to protect the woman, Kitayama being badly hurt by the spears. Gen kept firing on him, forcing him into retreat under purple smoke. Later, Northsatan launched another attack on the city to get to her. However, unwilling to allow her loved one to die, Alpha was prepared to give her life to Northsatan. Gen soon transformed into Ultraman Leo and attacked him fiercely, throwing and kicking him. But the alien was too strong, and Leo found himself stabbed by a great many spears and unable to continue. Northsatan soon fled, not wanting to risk it despite the perfect timing. Northsatan later came to get her once again, when she was prepared to sacrifice her to end the carnage. However, first MAC and then Leo arrived to stop him once more. After being pummelled by Leo, he tried his spears once again, only to be completely dodged thanks to Leo training to combat the attack and flipping out of the way, finally delivering a high speed kick to the face. As North Satan rose once more, Leo charged forwards and punched a hole straight through his body, killing him. His body spouting sparks, Northsatan exploded into a fireball, ending his reign of terror. Trivia *Design: Kengo Mokume (Large), Yukimitsu Kanno (Small) *Northsatan's appearance was based on bat and demon, true to his name. In his smaller form, he appeared similar to a warthog. **Curiously, Northsatan's horns in his large form roughly follow the positions of the points of a Pentagram. As Pentagrams have been associated with demons and supernatural activity for centuries, this design choice may allude to his name featuring Satan as part of it. *Northatan's (large) costume was created from Alien Vibe's suit. *The large Northsatan suit would later be modified and feathered to create Rolan's suit. *The small Alien Northsatan along with the small Alien Vibe were seen on the planet that Gamerot was attacking in his debut. Data - Big= Large Northsatan :;Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 27,000 t *Origin: Planet Northsatan :;Powers and Weapons *Spear Beam: Northsatan can fire a beam of white smoke with good range and power. This beam is actually composed of hundreds of small spears which he can use to impale opponents. *Purple Smoke: Northsatan can project a purple smoke around him to hide his escape. *Size Change: Northsatan can turn into his small form at will, at the same time changing his appearance. Tumblr o1801xX2eY1qzr8nao1 500.gif|Spear Beam }} Gallery Northsatan_I.png North-Satan3.jpg NORTHSATAN.jpg North-Satan4.jpg ALIEN-NORTHSATAN I.jpg North-Satan1.jpg North-Satan2.jpg Northsatan.jpg NORTHSATAN I.jpg IMG 3434.PNG IMG 3435.PNG Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo